


Best of Me

by TheGold3nGamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All In A Few Seconds, Blood, Death, Friendship, Ima Just Go-, LITERALLY, Love, M/M, Pink Blood, Wedding, danganronpa - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGold3nGamer/pseuds/TheGold3nGamer
Summary: -!SPOILERS!-In those few seconds of life. Those few seconds Kokichi had left to live, it felt like years.What Kokichi thought before dying.Head-cannon
Relationships: K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Best of Me

The plan was in motion. It was going perfectly. 

Looking up, All Kokichi was was metal. The metal that would be his end. It was going to be painful, no doubt, but then it would be done. He wondered how much blood would splatter all over. A lot or a little? He made up his mind on this, but a tiny part of him, a tiny part he always ignored, told him to stop.

Deciding it would be a terrible idea to die without thoughts, Kokichi let his mind wonder. Somehow, just like his dreams, it ended up on a certain person.

That certain person... why did he always appear in his dreams? Did it mean something? Was he going to find out he loved someone just in time to die?   
  


That boy... he smiled before. Was it real? Was that a genuine smile? No, of course not. It was always forced. Kokichi always knew that the person he thought of used fake smiles, yet he never put much thought into it.   
  


The mere thought of the detective made Kokichi’s face heat up. Had he known he liked him that way, he would’ve said something before he died. What if he were to return the feelings? What if they started to date? What if they broke up? What if they got engaged? What if they got married? If that happened, he would want K1-B0 to be the one who did it. M1-B0 was a robot, so he must have a function that let people get married. If not, then he could be the one to pass the rings. 

K1-B0... he wanted to say sorry to the robot. Sorry for the robo-phobic comments. In all honesty, Kokichi always thought of K1-B0 as a friend. 

Somehow Kokichi’s thoughts went to Shuichi in a wedding dress.   
  


Would that work? Would Shuichi wear a wedding dress? Probably not, but Kokichi would force him to, just to take a picture. It would be hilarious. He wouldn’t be able to stop laughing, and who ever he showed it to would probably laugh as well. 

His thoughts trailed to Kaito.   
  


Was he making the right decision? He would be painting Kaito’s hands red(well...pink) with blood. Could he do that to Shuichi’s best friend?

As the few seconds went by, Kokichi thought about changing his mind. He couldn’t do that though. It was already too late. 

His only regret was not confessing.   
  


-

Splat!

Pink blood went all over, painting a massacre. Had he not been flattened like a pancake, then surely chunks of meat and organs would fly everywhere.   
  


Kaito took a back up. Had what he done, was it right? Was it right to kill? What would Maki and Shuichi say if they found out? Who was he kidding. What’s done is done. 

“I’m sorry my dear friends. I’m sorry Kokichi. Had only it been different.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at 10:30 pm. I should be sleeping. Meh. 
> 
> This actually hurt to write, since I love all the Danganronpa v3 characters(okay not all. Creepy perverted sister-lover I hate). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I would suggest reading something happy to balance out the (not really) sad story. 
> 
> Have a good evening/afternoon/morning! <3


End file.
